Welcome to Campbell
by Sonic Hero
Summary: Four new visitors just moved to Campbell. Sure, they're animals, but you may just be familiar with them... INCOMPLETE
1. New visitors

Welcome to Campbell  
By S. Hero  
  
Note: I don't own Animal Crossing, Sonic, Nintendo, Sega, and so on. You shouldn't need to read this note to know that. Now stop reading this note. No, really, I mean it. Stop! Ha, if I stop typing, you'll stop reading this note. : P  
  
Chapter 1: New visitors (April 14, 2004 - 10:13 A.M., Acre 3-F, Campbell)  
  
It was the middle of spring break. All the animals in Campbell were at the 37th annual spring break cook-off.  
  
"No one can compete with my prized Chili dogs!" said Louie.  
  
"Oh yeah? My hamburgers are better!" said Bob.  
  
"Uh, do you know what hamburgers are made of?" asked Louie.  
  
"Oh my!" said Patty, and then slapped Bob upside the head.  
  
Yes, everything was going according to plan down by their beach-side cook- off. However, Tortimer forgot one thing he was supposed to announce that day. They had a new visitor coming to Campbell. But did he say that? No. He was the unofficial "judge" for the cook-off. His mouth was full of chili dogs and hamburgers.  
  
(10:15 A.M., Acre 3-A)  
  
"Eek-eek!" said Porter, the trained monkey who operated the train. Get it? Oh, never mind. "Welcome to Campbell, home of the many fruit trees" he said. "We hope you like your new home"  
  
"A monkey?" said a female voice from the 4 people who got off. "A monkey drove our train?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said another voice, this time male. "We had a nice ride."  
  
"Yeah, except for that Rover guy" Said a young, male voice. "He really annoyed me"  
  
"Look, we moved to Campbell to relax," Said a tough, male voice "Let's just put it aside for now. Let's go check out our rooms."  
  
The four new guests (who, unlike most, paid for their houses already) made themselves comfortable in their houses.  
  
(Cook-off, 12:03)  
  
"I would like to thank my mother, my father, and Bob. Without their support..." Gracie was giving her speech after winning the cook-off with her tofu-taco (She needs to watch her figure). "Thank you, and back to you, mayor... mayor! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh!?! Oh, sorry. Dozed off there" said Tortimer. Gracie shot him a mean look. "Anyway, I have an announcement to make. Oh, now what was it............ (A few minutes later) ...Oh! Now I remember! We have four new guests here in Campbell! Now, what were their names... oh yes, they're... hello? Anyone there?" Everyone left before he could finish.  
  
(Acre 3-F)  
  
Knock knock! The small fox knocked on his neighbor's door  
  
"What, Tails?" said Sonic.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to have a walk. You know, take a look around," said Tails. "I hear there's a beach down south."  
  
"Okay. Meet you down there. I'll get Knuckles and Amy to come, too." said Sonic. "But let's not hope anyone has heard of us before. We need a low profile" And with that, Tails ran down to the beach, also hoping the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles in Animal Crossing? Low profile? Cook-off? These topics will be covered in the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 2: When worlds collide 


	2. The winner is Sonic?

Note: I apologize for the long, long delay. I blame it on my geometry homework. Anyway, here's the long-awaited chapter two of Welcome to Campbell.

Another note: I don't own Sonic or any associated characters, blah blah blah. However, I kinda own Patrick, who is the character I play in animal crossing. (And it happens to be my name)

Chapter TWOOOOO!!!

The villagers were just about ready for the judging of their fine foods. The judges all sat at their table, also waiting for the time to start.

Tortimer was one of the judges. "Ah, this is my favorite time of the year." He said with joy. "This is the only time where our people put aside their friendship and go in an all-out war against each other." He broke out in laughter, which contained coughs and wheezes in between each laugh. "But I swear there was one event I forgot to mention..."

"Blah blah, petty competition," said the other judge, Chip, who was obviously bored. "What _I'm _here for is the free food! That's why I signed up to be a judge! People that make free food for you and try their best to make it the most delicious thing in the world - Now THAT'S a good party. I hope someone made fish..."

The bell at the train station rang 2 times, signaling 2 o' clock. Tortimer stood up from where he was standing. "May I have your attention please?" No one stopped talking. "Excuse me, but..." Tortimer realized no one would listen. A mole popped up from the ground in front of him. This mole is known as the infamous Mr. Resetti, who yelled at people for resetting their gamecubes. "Can I help?" he asked politely. The mayor nodded. The mole turned around and faced the people.

"**HEY! PIPE DOWN! THE MAYOR IS SPEAKING!!!!!!"**

The crowd was silent. Resetti turned back to Tortimer. "Mayor?" he said again. The mayor stood up again. "Thank you... Mr. Resetti." The mole dug back into the ground. "Thank you all for coming. The judging portion of out competition will now begin. Please head back to your booths; Chip and I will be coming to each of you. Thank you."

The chatter rose again, and all the villagers went back to their individual booths. Tortimer & Chip went to the first booth, which had a large sign above it reading "ice cream." The penguin running the booth, Cube, handed them both an ice cream cone. The two judges tried their cone. Chip spit his out. "What are you trying to pull?" he barked. "What flavor is this!?!" Cube grinned. "Lettuce." Tortimer grinned. "Yay! My favorite!" He ate all of his.

Next, was a booth run by Bob, who was running the chili dog booth. The purple cat handed the two judges a chili dog. They both rejected it, after taking one bite out of it. "What?" Bob asked. "Too chilly?"

After Bob's booth was finished, they moved onto Carmen's booth. She handed the two judges a piece of pie. The two judges ate a bite out of it. Chip was delighted. "Finally," he said. "Something actually edible! What is this?" Carmen smiled shyly. "It's bumpkin pie, bumpkin!" The two judges just shrugged their shoulders and finished their pie.

After a few booths later, Chip and Tortimer returned to the judges table. Everyone stood in silence, hoping Resetti wouldn't come back. "That concludes the 37th annual spring break cook-off. I thank you all for participating. We have had a lot of great meals!" Chip scoffed. "Oh, well, except for _somebody's _seafood surprise, this poisoned one of our judges..." Everyone stared at Cap'n, the sailor. "Oh come on..." he pleaded. "How was I supposed to know he was allergic to koi?" Everyone drew their attention back to Tortimer. "Anyway, now for the decision of the winner..." Everyone leaned in toward torimer. "The winner... of the 37th annual Spring Break cook-off... is..."

"Sonic!!!" A young boy about the age of 13 came running toward the judges table. Tortimer stared at the boy. "Patrick? What is it this time?" Patrick explained. "Sonic the Hedgehog! He's here, in Campbell! He's heading this way now!" The crowd broke into commotion. Tortimer tried to get the attention again. "Now, Patrick, remember last time you said an unbelievable story like that?"

**(FLASHBACK)**

"The earthworms are attacking! The earthworms are attacking!" yelled Patrick. The villagers screamed and ran in circles.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Seriously!" said Patrick Sonic the Hedgehog is in Campbell! He should be coming over here any time, now!" Tortimer just shook his head. "Now where was I?" he questioned. "Oh yes, the winner is..."

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice from the east. Everyone turned to the source, and saw a blue hedgehog with big eyes and red shoes. "Is this where the cook-off is?" The mayor nodded. "Yes, this is. And... Who might you be?" The hedgehog smiled. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. But you can call me Sonic." The crowd gasped and broke out into commotion. Sonic was soon joined by Knuckles, Amy, and Tails.

The mayor scratched his head. "Oh! I just remembered something!" he turned to the people. "Citizens of Campbell! Sometime today, we will be accompanied by a very special guest by the name of Sonic! He should be coming any minute now, with 3 other guests. Please inform me when any of you see him." Chip slapped himself in the face with embarrassment.

* * *

How will the impact of the famous star, Sonic react with the villagers? What part does Patrick play in this story? And when will an actual plot start to unfold? These answers will be answered in the next chapter of

**Welcome To Campbell**


	3. When Worlds collide

Note: I... am SO... SORRY... this took so long. Since I got a lot of reviews, I SHALL CONTINUE! (Fangirls (and guys) cheer)

**Chapter 3: When worlds collide**

Mr. Resetti popped up next to Tortimer and whispered in his ear. Tortimer's eyes shot open. "Oh!" He shouted. He walked to his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've just been informed that Sonic has now arrived!" Both Chip & Mr. Resetti were embarrassed for their mayor. Sonic walked to the microphone next to Tortimer. "Umm, I'll take it from here, Mr. Mayor." Tortimer looked confused. "Who are you?" Tails and Knuckles led him off the stage as Sonic took the mic.

"Hello, residents of Campbell." his voice echoed through the speakers. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." He gestured towards Tails and Knuckles, still trying to explain to the mayor what was happening. "And these are my friends, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy." he turned back to the rest of the cook-off participants and pondered why the population was so little. "We appreciate your hospitality, really, but what we'd really like is to just be treated normally, like the rest of you, during our stay. Thank you, and..." he turned back to the mayor, still confused. "I believe Mr. Tortimer was going to finish with the results of the cook-off."

Sonic left the stage as Tortimer took his place. "Thank you, Sonia, for visiting. We hope you enjoy your stay. Now... where was I...? Oh, right, the cook-off. The winner goes to... CHIP!" Cries of shock and anger rose from the audience. Chip was surprised and confused. "...for the most food consumption in our contest today! Chip gets our 1st place award for the 37th annual eating competition!"

Meanwhile, back at Acre 3-C...

"I can't believe it!" Patrick was pacing his room, decorated in modern-style checkers. "Sonic has actually moved here! In Campbell! I am, like his number-one fan!" Eddie the coelacanth, Patrick's pet fish, scoffed at him. "Mmmokay, maybe number-two hundred, I guess." Patrick shrugged. "Either way, I'm gonna go introduce myself. It's not very often a celebrity (besides Gracie) comes here!"

He picked up his backpack from a nearby table, causing cockroaches that lived under it to scatter. Patrick stepped on them. "I'll be back by dinner, Eddie." Eddie replied by blowing a couple bubbles in his tank. Patrick through the door open (which squished a couple more cockroaches) and left for Acre 2-D.

Meanwhile, over by Town Hall, Crazy Redd sat huddled up in his tent reading the Crossing Weekly, the town's local newspaper, ran by Bob. Redd flipped through the pages up the raspberry filled paper. Crazy headlines popped up with "Stalk market rise +23 bells, pttttpth!" and "Golden shovel trees galore, pttttpth!"

Redd folded back up the newspaper and tossed it onto the floor of his odd, green tent. "Argh, I haven't had either a customer or gullible person in here all day!" he shouted, as he kicked the side of a "rare painting" he was selling for 6,572 bells. "It's that cook-off, I'll wager. If I leave the tent, that sniveling raccoon, Nook, will ransack this place! All I need is some money..."

Redd's ears perked as a commotion started outside the door of his tent. He ran to the door and puller the flap down shut. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? You can't come into Redd's without knowing the password!" he put his ear to the tent flap. "You DO know the password, right? So what do you say when I say... 'When the cat's away...'"

"Open up, already, Redd!" said a too-familiar voice outside the tent. "It's me, Phyllis! (Geez, does he always have to ask everyone that?)" Redd slid his head under the tent and saw Phyllis, with a glazed look that could penetrate his skin. "Fine, fine, come in." He pulled the tent flap open and let Phyllis in.

Redd spun around. "So, are you here to buy something from crazy Redd, Cousin Phyllis?"

Phyllis shook her head. "What? No! I'm here to deliver information to you! (Like I'd want your stuff anyway!)"

Redd was surprised. "Really? Well, it's been so long since you've come here for that. Man, that's CRAAAAAAZY!" Phyllis stepped back from Redd. "Sorry," Redd scratched his ears. "Hard habit to break. It's kinda part of the business."

Phyllis shook her head. "Whatever, but listen, this information is top secret. It could get me what I want, and get you want you want. (So listen up!)"

Phyllis whispered in Redd's fox ear the information she mentioned. Redd nodded occasionally with intrigue. Finally, Redd shot up. "Here! But why!" Phyllis shushed him, then continued whispering in his ear. "I see," Redd nodded again. "But what do you suggest I do? There're too many potential witnesses around!"

Phyllis stepped back. "You make the call to 'you-know-who.' Tell him the situation. Then you and I will get our just rewards... (Cha-CHING!)"

Redd stared. "And let's say I don't know this 'you-know-who' person..."

Phyllis groaned. "Who do you think I mean! I'm referring to the man who knows what to do in this kind of 'situation.'" Redd gave another blank stare. Phyllis growled and whispered in his ear again.

"Oh!" he shouted. "Brilliant! But I, uh, don't have a phone..."

Phyllis tossed Redd a purple and black cell phone. "Borrow mine. I have his number on speed dial. Number 5. (Are you really that poor to not afford a phone!)"

Redd punched in multiple numbers and combinations and but the phone to his ear. Phyllis listened in. In no more than 2 dial tones, the phone on the other end was picked up. "Hello," said the man. His voice was coarse, and gave a slight hint to his age. He sounded in a hurry. "What is it? What do you want?"

Redd spoke up first. "This is Redd. Crazy Redd, of Campbell." He turned to Phyllis, who was examining the front cover of Redd's newspaper. "I'm here with Phyllis. We have some information here that may or may not have some interest to you."

"Redd... ah, yes, I remember you two," spoke the man on the other end. "What'd you want to tell me? I'm busy here building thi-"

"This'll definitely be worth your time." Redd continued. Phyllis turned to Redd, holding the newspaper in her right hand and pointing out the article on the front page with her left. The headline read "Sonic the Hedgehog to visit Campbell in 3 days, pttttpth!" Redd quickly read the headline. "It's about a certain blue hedgehog you seem to hate."

"What!" screamed the voice on the other end. "Where is he!"

"That's the thing..." Redd Snickered. "He's right here, in Campbell, along with his three friends."

The man on the other end laughed with evil intention. "Excellent! You've done well, Crazy Redd! Both you and Phyllis will get your reward, as promised but for now, I've a certain blue hedgehog to dispose of!"

"You haven't changed one bit, Dr. Robotnik."

"Please," the man insisted. "Call me Eggman."


	4. An Unknown Visitor

Author's note: I hate including myself in stories. I started this a long time ago with myself in it, and I can't see how I can get out. So just don't think I'm that... full of myself, like _some other authors..._ anyway, I'm a modest person, and I'll find a way to insult myself whenever possible.

Another author's note: I OWN NO ONE! EXCEPT PATRICK! WHERE IS MY CAPSLOCK KEY! Oh, there it is. Much better.

Another author's note: Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. As promised, I present to you...

**Chapter 4: An unknown visitor**

"What a weird mayor here." Tails put down a cardboard box containing his things in the corner of the poorly built excuse for a house. "Did he even know who we were? Who elected him, anyway?"

Knuckles carried more boxes of Tails' belongings. "They probably only keep him for the humor in it." He added. "But you've gotta admit, this place is a lot more... atmospheric than Station Square."

"Wow, Knuckles!" remarked Sonic. "I didn't know you knew that word!"

"Shut up, Sonic."

There was a knock at the door. Sonic's head perked up from his work. "I'll get it. It's probably another fan wanting an autograph."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Sonic."

Sonic opened the door and saw a small little boy sporting a green tye-dye shirt and messy hair grinning ear to ear. Sonic stared at him. "Umm, hello?"

"Hi, umm... my name is Patrick. And... uh, I really like your games."

"Nice to meet you, kid." Sonic said politely. "Want an autograph?" Tails, from within the house, was heard outside groaning. Patrick nodded and handed him a piece of his stationary he never used along with a black ballpoint pen. Sonic took them and wrote his name in the fanciest way he could get it to be, then handed them back.

Patrick stared at the autograph in admiration. "Thank you, Mr. Sonic. I guess... I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe. Thanks for coming!"

As Sonic closed the door, Patrick spun around and headed for home. As he headed back, his friend Hugh, the bluish spotted pig (it's just as weird as it sounds) joined with him. "Dude!" he shouted. "I noticed you leaving Sonic's house. You a fan of his?"

"Oh yeah," replied Patrick. "Dude, he is just as cool in person as he is in all his games. Got his autograph, too!"

Hugh's eyes popped open. "Sweet! I can't believe he's gonna be staying here for the summer!"

Patrick didn't share his excitement. "Well, considering this is a fanfic, this doesn't sound surprising at all."

Hugh caught on. "Oh. Right. That would explain why you're in this."

"Yeah... long story. Say, wanna stay for dinner?"

"Well, I _was_ going to find that rock with the bells in it and hit it with my shov-"

"Dude!" Patrick interrupted. "You can't say that! That's a spoiler! This is a fanfic, remember?"

Hugh rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll come to your house, then. How 'bout six?"

**Later that day...**

Patrick paced up and down in the main living room, glancing at the blue clock occasionally. Eddie the Coelacanth, from the center of the room in his 1x2 fish tank,watched this owner, bored as glue.

"He said six, didn't he?" Patrick finally said.

Eddie blew a couple bubbles.

"Yes, I know there could be something keeping him! It's just not like him to be late!"

Eddie bubbled.

Patrick sighed. "You're right. I should just chill. Not like it was much of a dinner, anyway... a couple fish and some apples. This is all the food-like items given in Animal Crossing." He got on his knees. "Curse you, game developers!"

As if his screaming were the command, a knock on the door sounded. "Hey dude! Sorry I'm late!" It was Hugh, of course. As he stepped inside, he looked around. "Seriously, Patrick. This place is missing... something. From me, you get an official rating of .

Patrick glared. "I didn't ask you."

Eddie bubbled.

**Meanwhile... :P**

A taxi pulled into the town square area. The clouds above began to sprinkle a little. As the backseat door opened, the taxi driver could be heard from the outside. "Well, I hope you enjoy this town. Heard good things about it, I have. That'll be 450."

A large, rounded, shadowy figure emerged from the backseat, carrying an abnormally large suitcase. "450 dollars?" his surprised voice was raspy, and somewhat familiar (that said, you probably know who it is).

The cabbie stared. "Umm, no... I meant bells. You're not from around here, are ya, stranger?"

"No, I'm not. Look, I'm in a hurry here. Can I pay you back some other time? I've spent nearly all my money on this death machine here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've spent all my money on this fancy new cell phone here."

"Oh, okay." The door closed, and the taxi drove off screen.

The man laughed evilly. "Fool!" He uncloaked himself from the large, dark jacket. He wore a red coat, tight, black pants, and goggles on his head for reasons unknown. "This town will soon bow down to me: Dr. Eggman!"

He continued into a fit of evil laughter as lighting crashed in the background (probably striking down an old lady) as thunder roared. The man's dark, cold eyes looked to the skies, his arms raised, and acted like the powerful man he was.

Finally, he brought his arms back to the ground. "What a stupid ending for a chapter..." He then swore to kill off the author after killing Sonic. That jerk.


End file.
